1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a video radar display system, and more particularly to a video radar display system adapted for displaying multiple images captured from different directions in an integrated picture.
2. The Prior Arts
It is always very much desired to further improve the driving safety. Some car manufacturers developed to employ infrared (IR) ray, supersonic radar, microwave, or radio frequency wave to detect obstructions nearby the vehicle, so as to alert the driver to pay attention to dangerous road conditions. Such systems include the ACC system for TOYOTA Camry series designed for alerting the front side collision, and the Side Assist System for AUDI series designed for left or right turn alert.
However, it is known that the IR ray and supersonic radar are featured with a small detection range and short application distance, and are likely to be disturbed, while when microwave or radio frequency wave is used for detecting a large range, the transmitting power must be much greater, which is not only harmful for human being therearound, but also very expensive.
Further, a typical central control system of a relative advanced car is often optionally capable of displaying images of front side, rear side, left side and right side of the vehicle on a display positioned at a front right side of the driver's seat for providing more driving information to the driver. However, in this situation, the driver has to intermittently view three rearview/side mirrors and a display, and this is particularly difficult or even risky for a fresh driver or a slow-responsive driver. As such, a video radar display system adapted for displaying multiple images captured from different directions in an integrated picture is desired.
In such a video radar display system, all images which are conventionally viewed from the rearview/side mirrors are integrally displayed in a single picture frame, and viewing rearview/side mirrors when driving a car is not necessary. The present invention employs cheap photographing equipment, e.g., CCD or CMOS, to construct a radar system which is harmless to human being's body (e.g., no energy radiation), less power consumption, and cheap.